Second time around
by Isabella Douglas
Summary: The Apocalypse is not over by a long short at least not according to God anyway. God has called upon Dean and Sam to defeat the seven princes of hell before finally killing Lucifer once and for all. Easy huh what could possibly go wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Second Time Round

By Isabella Douglas

Chapter One

Disclaimer – _None of the characters mentioned belong to me_

Author Note – _What can I say other then I hope you enjoy this!_

Summary – Dean meets God

* * *

He should have known that it wasn't a normal dream when the strippers didn't appear.

Not that Dean always dreamed of strippers when he slept at night, sometime he dreamed of pie or never ending bottles of Whiskey which he could drink without experiencing the evitable hangover which would follow a normal drinking session. He even occasionally dreamed of a day off spent with Sam, Bobby and Castiel. The best dreams he had contained Strippers and pie in the same dream, now those were dreams guaranteed to have him waking up with a smile plastered on his face.

What he didn't dream of was creepy ass woods where the trees were so old and twisted together that they almost looked as though they were alive and were watching him.

He twisted his body round on the spot, his eyes looking for any exits from the enclosure. It didn't take long since it appeared there was none. It was literally as if Dean had been dropped in the middle of the tree circle and left to rot there. He wondered vaguely why he wasn't freaking the hell out trying to find a way out of there. The wooded area hardly gave out a peaceful, good time vibe to him but if he felt anything at all then it was a sense of purpose and he didn't quite understand why.

There was no reason for him to have a sense of purpose over anything. He and Sam ended the Apocalypse when Sam sacrificed himself to save them all, pulling not only Lucifer back into the pits of hell but also Michael.

Dean had gone through a week of hell when suddenly Sam was back with them, confused and disorientated but still his brother, the same intelligent, soppy goofball that Dean had raised. Dean didn't know how it happened but it wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. His brother was back with him and that was all that Dean cared about. If Sam experienced horrific nightmares then that was a side effect they could deal with. Hell they had both experienced those sorts of nightmares before and survived.

It wouldn't be any different this time.

They had both made a deal with each other. They would merely hunt the Supernatural. No more allowing themselves dragged into wars which clearly were beyond their ability to cope with. No more sacrifices themselves for the greater good. They would do what they could; kill as many sons of bitches as possible while saving people. It seemed like a pretty awesome plan to Dean and he knew from the look in Sam's hazel eyes that his brother felt exactly the same as he did.

Dean felt his dream self frown, shifting again so he could look around. If he had been in his real body then he knew the hairs at the back of his neck would be standing up, it felt as though he was being watched. His eyes narrowed as he focused further on his surroundings. He was still alone he noticed, an uneasy feeling growing within him, normally if an Angel was going to visit him then they would have appeared by now. The fact that they hadn't was slightly disconcerting.

Not that he had any idea why an Angel would want to see him. He had refused to be Michael's vessel, he had watched as his brother pulled Michael into the cage, everything they had wanted him to do he had done the opposite of and he didn't feel any remorse from it either which he was sure the Angels would have been able to pick up on. If Dean had done what they had wanted in the first place then God only knew how many lives would have been lost. Dean was no idiot; if you took out half the planet then human would be fucked, paradise or no paradise. Anyone who actually managed to survive the initial battle would end up dead from either starvation or disease.

One thing he had learnt from his interactions with Angels was the fact that not one of them gave a shit about humans, well, he amended silently to himself, there was one Angel who cared. Dean couldn't lump Castiel in the same group as his dick brothers and sisters. Castiel had proven himself and that was all that mattered in Dean's book.

"I'm glad that one of my children has manage to prove themselves to you Dean, you are rather hard to please it seems." Dean swung round towards the voice, his eyes wide as they focused on the man in front of him. He was fairly tall and built, Dean would have placed him at about 30, straight blond hair covered his head while blue eyes watched him steadily from a good looking face. He looked vaguely familiar though for the life of him Dean couldn't figure out from where; normally he was good at remembering names and faces. It was something which was vital for Hunting.

Dean met the man's eyes for a split second before looking away. He had only seen that aged timeless look a few times, normally when he was confronted with either an Angel or with Death. It was a look which made him feel small and insignificant and he hated feeling that way.

"You are neither of those things Dean" the man said again, his voice sure "Neither are you quite the waste of space which you seem to believe yourself to be either, your self esteem is shockingly low". Dean frowned hating the smooth English accent, exposing his thoughts as though he knew best, as thought he actually knew who the hell Dean was.

"Get out of my head" Dean responded instantly. The man shrugged.

"I'm not in your head" he assured him "But here its different, everything you think comes across as loudly as if you have spoken the words directly to me, I could no more ignore it then you can ignore me, but don't worry yourself Dean. The only people who will know what happened here are you and me, unless of course you decide to tell people when you wake up what has occurred."

"So I was right this is a dream" Dean said. The man nodded.

"Dream, vision. It doesn't greatly matter what you call it, it is still the same thing. We are both still here and we are both speaking to each other. How we are doing it is irrelevant don't you think?" the man asked him, he tilted his head slightly his eyes never leaving Dean's face making him feel awkward.

"What do you want with me?" he asked "I'm assuming you're an angel."

"An Angel?" the man replied, a hint of amusement coming to his face.

"Well you ain't a demon" Dean replied "So you must be an Angel whose taken some poor sap from England to be your vessel" The man laughed, the sound rich and warm filling the enclosure.

"This is no vessel" he replied, waving a hand down his body "This is how I appear to humans when I desire to speak to them. I can change it if you want?" he said, his form blurring around the edges.

"No" Dean said blinking in the light the blurring created "I don't care what form you speak to me in. I just want to know who the hell you are"

The blurring stopped, the man still standing there, Dean watched as he slowly crossed his arms, his head still tilted as he spoke the next sentence clearly and slowly.

"You would call me God"

Dean stopped breathing, a choking sound emerging from his mouth as his eyes widened until they could widen no further.

God

After all the time they had spent looking for him, God now stood before him, looking at him calmly as though he hadn't just dropped a massive bombshell on Dean.

Dean swallowed deeply wishing for a split second that Castiel was with him. After all the time the Angel spent looking for him. A flicker of anger stirred in the pit of Dean's stomach at the thought of everything they had endured. At the fact that God had told them to stop searching for him and yet here he was taking over Dean's dream, he was clearly happy to show up when it suited him.

Dean straightened slowly, forcing himself to meet God's eyes. Now he looked at them closely he could see that this was no Angel. This was the creator of everything and for some reason he wanted to speak to Dean. He forced himself to focus on his anger otherwise he would have been overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of what was happening to him.

"I thought you'd be older" he said flippantly. The comment brought a smile to God's face showing off white teeth that glistened in the shadows.

"I can't get much older Dean" came the amused reply. "If you are talking about my form then I suppose I could look older, perhaps if I had shown myself to you looking like an older decrepit man you would feel more comfortable? Perhaps if I grew a long white beard it would suit the image humans have of me?"

"There's nothing comforting about this situation" Dean replied, his voice cracking a bit, he took a deep breath, curling his hand into a fist so his fingernails were pressing hard into his palm, he forced himself to focus on the pain.

"It's not my attention Dean to make you feel uneasy" came the soft reply.

"Yeah well maybe you should have thought of that before you showed up uninvited in my dream" Dean retorted, he was suddenly thankful that no one else was there besides him. He could already picture the looks his family and Castiel would give him at the way he was acting. Treating Demons like scum was fine, even calling Angels dicks with wings was passable but calling God out on visiting him was so far over the line that Dean was surprised he was smited on the spot for his insolence.

"Most people would like a visit from me" God replied mildly.

"Yeah well perhaps you should go and visit one of those people then" Dean answered.

There was a silence, thick and heavy and somehow the trees seems to loom over him as though they were about to rip out their roots to strangle him with. He supposed it made sense. God was the created of everything including nature it wouldn't surprise Dean if nature came to his defence if it felt the need to.

"I am sorry" God said. Dean's eyes snapped to his in shock

"Sorry?" Dean stuttered. God nodded.

"I am sorry that I have let you down so much Dean. It was never my intention for you to feel abandoned by me but I knew you had to grow. You didn't always feel this way towards me. Once you let me into your heart and soul freely and now you let no one in"

"I-"Dean began, stopping when God held up one hand, palm facing Dean in a classic stop sign. Dean's mouth snapped shut.

"Now is not the time for this discussion, perhaps later on I shall visit you again, now we should speak. There is much for me to tell you and little time to do it in"

"You're God aren't you? Can't you just stop time?" Dean asked, he blinked when God suddenly appeared directly in front of him, little space between them.

"I can do most things Dean, just because I can though doesn't mean I should. If I stopped time it would mean that we could talk for as long as I wish we could but it would mean that people elsewhere would suffer. No man, not even you, is important enough to do that. At least not yet anyway."

Dean opened his mouth stopping when God placed a hand on his shoulder. Ice and warmth flooded him as though his insides had been thrown into a clear pool of water. His eyes must have closed because when he reopened them he found himself in a room.

It was large and cosy, a fire was crackling to the side of him, walls were lined with books and in the middle of the room was a large desk with a leather chair behind it. A second squishy chair was at the front of it, facing a window.

Dean blinked when God removed his hand from his shoulder and moved away from him to take a seat behind the desk.

"Sit Dean" God suggested, waving a hand at the squishy chair. For a moment Dean thought about arguing but he realised that it would be pointless. There was no point in pissing off God for the sake of a seat. He walked over hesitantly and sat down, his eyebrow rising at how comfortable the seat was. For some reason he had assumed that it would be hard.

He glanced out of the window, his eyes lingering on the blue sky outside. White clouds moved slowly across the scene.

"Is this heaven?" Dean asked after a moment.

"No Dean" God replied leaning back in the chair, one hand rested on the table, the fingers slowly tapping against the wooden top, while the other was draped over the arm of it "If this was in heaven then my sons and daughters would easily be able to find me"

"And we wouldn't want that now would we" Dean replied. One half of God's mouth moved forming a half smile.

"Something like that" he answered. Dean swallowed again.

"Why are you here in my head?" Dean demanded, God tilted his head, the movement reminding Dean of Castiel.

"Before Lucifer was thrown back in the cage by your brother he was able to do something which he should never have been able to do."

"What?" Dean asked instantly

"He woke up the seven Princes of Hell, binding them to him by using his Grace."

"The Seven Princes?" Dean repeated frowning slightly, His mind kicking into action. For a moment he forgot that it was God he was dealing with "Who are they?"

"You know them as the Seven Sins" God replied.

"We dealt with them before" Dean said "We killed them" God shook his head.

"You killed their servants Dean you did not kill them."

"And this is bad?"

"That's one way of putting it" God replied, he leaned forward "The seven Princes must be destroyed. Once they are destroyed then you will be able to destroy Lucifer, you cannot destroy him until then though. The cage will not hold my son forever, especially not with him drawing power from the seven princes."

"Wait" Dean said holding his hand up "You want me to kill your Son? The Son who is so powerful that the only person who can take him out is Michael, Michael who is still in the cage"

"Michael is out of the cage" God answered. Dean felt his stomach drop.

"Out" he repeated.

"He and the other Archangels will be able to help you defeat the seven"

"You want me to work with Archangels now?" Dean demanded "You can't be serious"

"Deadly serious" came the mild reply. Dean ran a hand through his hair, shooting to his feet and pacing.

"Why the hell should I have to do this, you're God, why can't you just click your fingers and fix this. Surely you can kill them all with a mere thought. You created all of this; you can end all of this"

"If I could Dean then I would but I am bound my laws you can't even imagine. If I interfere then whatever Lucifer does will seem like a picnic in comparison to what will happen."

Dean stared, fear washing over him at the voice God used with him.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to fulfil your destiny Dean"

"All I hear about is my destiny I-"

"Will understand in due course. I shall visit you again soon; I shall send word to the Archangels to inform them of what had occurred"

"I don't trust Archangels" Dean stated causing God to shoot him an amused look.

"Of course you don't" he answered "You trust no one however you do trust one Archangel" Dean frowned

"I don't-"

"I have upgraded Castiel to an Archangel, when you next see him, he shall be one. Things always happen for a reason Dean, you were meant to be here at this time. I have prepared you as much as I can for this moment, often at the expense of some of my own dearly loved ones. One other thing you should know, the Princes have taken human vessels and are walking the Earth, all the power they gain is transferred directly to Lucifer. I shall visit you again soon"

"Wait I-"

"Goodbye Dean"

* * *

Author Note – _Next chapter is already written, I just need to revise and edit and then I shall place it up. I hope you enjoy this. Please review but no flames. Thank you for reading _


	2. Chapter 2

Second time around

By Isabella Douglas

Chapter Two

Disclaimer – _None of the characters mentioned below belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment._

Author Note – _Here's chapter two!_

**Summary – ****Dean informs Sam on what occurred in his dream.**

* * *

Dean's eyes shot open, wide and staring at the cracked ceiling in Bobby's living room as he tried to force air back into his lungs. His shoulder tingled from where God had touched him to transport him from the woods to the study. Without thinking he placed his hand over it surprised at the feeling of warmth and love that spread through him at the contact. Swiftly he took his hand away, placing it on the cool floor instead.

He sat up glancing around him before pushing himself into a standing position.

He needed to talk to Sam.

A glance at the sofa where his brother had dropped off to sleep the night before showed that it was empty. Blankets had been kicked back so obviously Sam had woken earlier then Dean and decided to leave Dean to sleep. He must have looked peaceful otherwise Sam would have woken him up. It was an unspoken arrangement they both had with each other. If either looked distressed in any fashion then it would be dealt with.

Dean ran a hand over his face before he grabbed his jeans from the night before. He tugged them on, hurrying towards the door. He snagged the black t-shirt which was flung over the back of a chair on his way. It might have been Sam's t-shirt but Dean didn't care at that moment in time.

The smell of coffee hit him the minute he got out of the door.

Sam drank coffee.

He headed towards the kitchen, opening the door and entering, a quick glance around showed that the only person in the room was his brother. Sam was at the old wooden table, one hand wrapped around a mug, the other shoved into his hair clutching at the straight brown strands while he read a newspaper, a slight frown on his face. Clearly he didn't agree with whatever he was reading.

"Sam" at the sound of his name his brother looked up, the curious look in his hazel eyes melting into a warm look at the sight of Dean.

"Hey" Sam replied, taking the hand out of his hair and pointing to the other side of the room "Coffee is over there, I only made it 15 minutes ago so it's still pretty fresh. I think I've found us a Hunt as well, a case in Ohio could be a possession" he peered closer at Dean. "You look like crap Dean" he added, a frown coming to his face. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Dean swallowed forcing the words out of his mouth, now he was awake he could feel fear and adrenaline pump through his body in reaction to what had happened.

"Sam I-" he voice failed him, he took a deep shuddering breath in, vaguely aware of Sam shooting to his feet and striding across the room to him, he felt warm hands on his shoulders and forced his head up so he could meet Sam's concerned look.

"Dean are you ok? Has something happened?" Dean almost smiled at the question. Talk about an understatement. He forced himself to take another breath, letting it out slowly before he spoke.

"Sammy God visited me in my dream."

There was a silence following his words. He kept his eyes focused on Sam's face watching the emotions race over his brother's features, shock; fear; surprise; disbelief. Sam looked like he was experiencing everything that Dean had been feeling since the moment he opened his eyes.

"God" he now repeated. Dean nodded. Sam looked away, lifting a hand from Dean's shoulder to run it nervously through his hair before looking back at Dean. "Er- you look like you need to sit down Dean" he said eventually, moving his hand to Dean's upper arm and using it to pull Dean towards the kitchen table. He manhandled Dean into the chair before hurrying across the room to the coffee machine. Dean watched him as Sam opened the cupboard, looking back at Dean over his shoulder as he pulled out the first mug he could see. Once the coffee was in there he brought it back to Dean. "Drink that" he ordered "All of it, then we'll talk."

Dean nodded; he wrapped his fingers around the mug and brought it up to his mouth, blowing on it once before taking a sip. It was hot but Dean didn't care.

He was pretty sure he was going into shock. Normally he would scoff at the notion but hell he had not only just seen God but spoken to him and been informed that it was his destiny to kill Lucifer and Seven Princes of Hell otherwise the destruction of the world would be his fault.

Dean was no pussy but he felt that he deserved a freak out session after that.

How was he meant to do this? How could he work with Archangels, even if one of them was Castiel? He didn't even know who the Archangels were? He knew Michael of course but considering he was his vessel that was no surprise, he had heard of Raphael and Gabriel but what they did was beyond that? If he was expected to work with Archangels then did that mean that God expected him to work with other Angels as well? Just how many Angels were there exactly? Dean had never bothered asking Castiel before, hell he didn't even know how many were in a garrison.

There could be thousands of them and apparently if God's message got through they would all be helping him.

"Finished?" Dean started at the sound of Sam's voice and glanced down at his mug, surprised to see that it was empty. He didn't remember drinking it, just how long had he been wrapped up in his own thoughts? "Want another one before we talk?" Dean nodded his head.

"Yeah" he said "I'll get it though" he forced a smile onto his face as he came to his feet. "You want one?" Sam nodded passing his mug over with a concerned look which Dean chose to ignore. If his brother was looking at him like this now then how the hell was he going to look at once Dean told him what God said? The last thing he wanted was a chick flick moment.

"So what happened?" Sam asked once Dean had filled their mugs and brought them over to them.

"God came to see me in a dream; he wanted to talk to me."

"Just talk?" Sam asked, leaning forward. "What did he say? What did he look like?"

"He looked really young" Dean answered. "Like my age sort of young. I was expecting some old dude with a white beard or something. I thought he was an angel at first until he told me what he was."

"And you believe him?" Sam asked, holding up both hand in defence when Dean shot his a scornful look. "I was just checking" he defended.

"Hell yes I believed him Sammy, if you saw him you wouldn't have doubted it either."

"Right yeah sorry" Sam said "Just a lot to take in Dean, I thought you were gonna say that you had a nightmare of something not that the creator of everything decided to drop you a personal visit."

"Tell me about it" Dean said with a groan, he folded his arms onto the table and dropped his head into them.

"What did he want?" Sam asked. Dean paused for a moment and looked up.

"You remember how we thought the Apocalypse was over and done with?" Dean asked slowly, wincing at the fearful look which came to Sam's eyes.

"Yes" his brother answered equally slowly

"Well… it turns out that it might not be at all that finished" There was a long silence, heavy and tense as both brothers stared at each other.

"Not that finished?" Sam repeated softly.

"Yeah well apparently before Lucifer jumped you and began wearing you like a Prom dress he was keeping himself busy?"

"Busy, like busy when he tied death to him?" Dean nodded

"Yeah well death wasn't the only being he tied to himself. Apparently according to the big man on campus Lucy awoke the seven Princes of Hell and tied them to him using his own grace which apparently means they have some strange open link. Think like the body snatchers or something. Whatever energy the seven Princes gain goes directly to Lucifer and it strengthens him. God thinks it will strengthen him enough that he would be able to break out of the cage again."

"But what about Michael" Sam demanded, his words rushing over each other in his haste to speak. "Michael's a dick but he's hardly going to sit back and allow that to happen." Dean bit his lip before he spoke wishing that this hadn't happened.

"Michael isn't in the cage anymore. God said he was out"

"Out" Sam replied fearfully.

"Yep out and about." Dean answered.

"Well isn't this just great" his brother took a deep breath before continuing. "What I don't get is why God come to you to speak to about this, I mean no offence but we did our part right? What has this new thing got to do with us?" Sam asked, he watched Dean for a second before his eyes widened. "You have got to be joking me" he remarked.

"Yep you've got it in one Sammy apparently we're meant to take out the seven Princes and then take out Lucifer once and for all"

"By ourselves?" Sam demanded, his voice rising.

"No, not by ourselves. Apparently the seven Archangels which now includes Cas for the record will be here to help us every step of the way."

"Jesus Christ" Sam swore.

"Well he might show up and help us Sam, you never know" Dean answered dryly ignoring the glare Sam shot at him. "The whole thing is a mess. I told God to clean up his own mess but he said there were rules he had to obey, if he didn't obey them then he said that whatever Lucifer could do to us would be like a picnic in comparison to what would happen if he got involved."

Dean watched Sam sit back in his chair, his mind clearly mulling over the bombshell Dean had just dropped on him. He would have to tell Bobby as well and then get in contact with Castiel and see what information his friend could give them not only in regard to the Seven Princes but also with who the hell the Archangels actually were. Maybe if he had some names he could actually figure out some kind of action. Did the Seven Princes have to be taken out in a certain order or could he kill the bastards as he came across them?

"This is fucking shit" Sam said. Dean felt a smile come across his face as he shot Sam an amused look. His brother rarely swore.

"You're telling me" Dean replied, taking a sip of his coffee. For a moment he was tempted to go and get Bobby's whiskey from his study but he resisted. He needed a clear head for this and whiskey would not provide that. Coffee however would.

"Did God tell you anything else Dean? What was the whole conversation?"

Dean breathed out deeply, dragging out the memories.

"We were in the woods" he began, frowning slightly as he tried to remember everything.

"The woods" Sam repeated raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah the woods, and Sammy the place was something out a B movie horror films, I expected them to go all Lord of the Rings on me"

"I didn't know you had read Lord of the Rings" Sam remarked in amusement.

"Bite me Sam, of course I fucking read" Dean answered in annoyance "Now you gonna let me finish or do you want to ask some more pointless questions? We got all the time in the world, I mean it's not like the world could end. Oh wait would you look at that, it is"

"I get it" Sam remarked rolling his eyes.

"Good. So God appears to me in the wood looking like he got lost from a boy band or something. I thought it was a vessel at first but I was wrong, God can pick any image he wants and go with it. We made idle conversation for a bit and then we told me about the seven Princes and how we would know them as the seven sins. I told him he had defeated them but he said that we had destroyed their servants not the real them. He told me about working with the Archangels and then mentioned that he had upgraded Cas to Archangel status. Last thing he told me was that the seven Prince dudes had taken human vessels and they were up here"

"The Seven Sins" Sam said frowning "I thought we had finished them off way too easily."

"Yeah well now you know why Sammy, it was because we didn't."

"First thing we should do is find out all we can about the seven princes" Sam stated. "I can search the internet, we can tell Bobby what has happened and get him on the books, if anyone had anything on them then it would be him you-"

"Will call Cas down from Archangel school and get him to tell us what is going on. I was gonna asked him to tell us about the other Archangels and maybe actually get some answers on how many Angels there are. If God plans for us to use them which was the general idea I got then it will help to know what we're dealing with."

Sam nodded his head.

"I can't believe this is happening again" he stated coming to his feet and walking to the door.

"You and me both Sammy, you and me both"

* * *

Author Note – _Chapter three is written, it just needs some editing and refining and then its ready to go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did then feel free to drop me a review or favourite or follow. If you didn't like it then fair enough. Thank you for reading _


	3. Chapter 3

Second time around

By

Isabella Douglas

Chapter Three

Disclaimer – _None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of work belong to me in any fashion. I am merely using them for my own personal use._

Author Note – _Here is chapter three. It's from Sam's perspective and is shorter then the previous two chapters but hopefully equally as enjoyable_

**Summary – Sam considers what Dean has told him**

* * *

Sam dropped into the hard wooden seat and opened his laptop, hitting the power button as he did. He was pretty hopeful that there would be some information on what they were facing, whether the information would be any good for them would be another question altogether. If not then he could speak to Dean and get his brother to call down Castiel. Maybe Castiel could speak with the other Archangels and gather information that way.

He groaned. Shit it just sounded wrong to even be thinking of relying on any other Angel then Castiel. All their experiences with the other Angels so far had been pretty awful. Sam shuddered remember for a split second what it felt like to have no lungs, God that had been horrific not to mention how it had felt when Lucifer was in side him. Sure the dude was a fallen Angel but fallen or not he was still a member of the dick with wings club.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck thinking back to Dean's pale face, his brother had looked as though he was going to throw up though considering what he had experienced Sam couldn't blame him. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to meet God. What would you say? He could have asked him any question and he would have been able to answer it. Sam wondered what exactly Dean had meant when he had said he and God had chatted. He knew his brother well and the thought of what Dean might have said made him shudder. His brother wasn't exactly known for keeping his opinions to himself, especially when he believed himself to be in the right.

Sam sipped at his lukewarm coffee and considered for a moment whether it was worth going into the kitchen and nuking the stuff in the microwave but decided it was too much effort. If he did that then he might as well just make him another cup full stop.

He sighed as he pressed the internet icon on the screen, waiting impatiently for the Google sign to come up. He was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that his brother had seen God, How would Castiel take the news? The Angel has spent so long looking for him only to find out that his Dad didn't care about him and now out of the blue here he was getting involved. Sam just didn't get it. God had Angels and Archangels at his command why did he need him and Dean to clean up this mess.

Sam typed Seven Princes of Hell into the search bar before he reached behind him, grabbing a note pad and a pen. He was ready. He pressed on the first link, his eyes scanning the page as he went fully into research mode.

"Hey" Sam glanced up with a start to see Bobby standing in front of him holding out a mug of coffee "Thought you might need this" the older hunter stated nodding towards the coffee.

"Thanks" Sam said gratefully, reaching over and taking the coffee. He took a sip, glancing at the clock, his eyes widening in surprise when he realised he had been researching for the past three hours straight. Sam looked up at Bobby who was watching him closely. "You spoken to Dean?" Sam asked, breaking the silence which had descended between them.

"He told me" Bobby repeated "Asked me to get researching." Sam nodded, placing the mug on the table and stretching, his hand coming to his neck to rub at it, trying to get the knots out before they caused him discomfort.

"I haven't had much luck myself so far" Sam admitted. "I've got their names and basic gist of what they are and what they can do but I doubt I'm going to find anything to state where we can find them on Earth." Bobby nodded.

"Hit the newspapers" he advised. "These sort of Sins are gonna effect people badly, try looking for anything which could indicate one of them has struck" Sam nodded his head, the suggestion seemed sensible to him.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"I've got this" Bobby said, holding up an ancient looking book, it look heavy, bound in red leather with faded Gold lettering on it "It might have something in it to help us. Figure that if Lucifer woke the seven sins up then they must have been awake before. Might be able to find some reference to it in here, maybe it will say how they dealt with them. Long shot but worth it"

"Anything will help" Sam agreed "Where's Dean?" he asked, surprised that his brother hadn't joined them.

"Reading" Bobby answered "He took the partner to this book and is reading it, cussing up a storm about doing it but that's nothing new" Sam grinned.

"He must love you right now" Sam said.

"He'll get over it" Bobby replied. "I'll leave you to it" he stated. "I'll be in the study if you need me" Sam nodded.

"Bobby, has Dean called Cas yet?" Bobby glanced round

"Not that I know of" he replied before leaving the room. Sam looked after him for a moment before bringing up a new search bar on the screen.

He had the feeling that today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Author Note – _Short but sweet! Some chapter will be very long, others short. Hopefully chapter four will be up soon. It's half written which is always a help. _


End file.
